


Bunny's Fuzzy Brain

by Xenafox



Series: Beastverse [7]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw a post the other day about imagine your OTP where one is drugged after wisdom tooth removal and being loopy…or something like that.</p><p>Soooo I ran with it! Barnaby might be acting OOC, but..well, if you’ve ever seen the “wisdom tooth aftermath” videos ooooh my god the things those people say. I watched them as ‘research’ ad nearly peed myself.</p><p>(Set in the Beastverse which is why he has a tail xD)</p><p>Uh, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny's Fuzzy Brain

Kotetsu paced anxiously in the small, cozy waiting room of the dentist office. He knew everything was okay. There was no reason to be worrying, none at all! It was a standard dental procedure, and everyone there was very nice and very professional. Everything in the building was calming; the waiting room even lavender scented with nice big plush chairs for waiting in. 

But what would Barnaby be like when he came out?

Again, it wasn't a major thing. In fact, Barnaby could have gotten through it with novacaine and even though he would have talked funny, he'd have been okay. 

However, when talking to the dentist and faced with the prospect of a nice big needle in his mouth, Barnaby had lit up and prepared to break through the ceiling. 

That was how Kotetsu learned he had a little fear of the dentist. 

The arrangements were made to put him under for it, even if that wasn't normal. But the dentist didn't want his patient to break his building and Barnaby didn't want the headlines to read 'Terrified Hero Destroys Dentist's Office', so they did what they had to.

What remained was worry about how he might wake up – panic attack? Flashback? How would he be?

“Mr. Tiger...” came a female voice, and Kotetsu looked up to the woman who had opened the door Barnaby disappeared through about an hour ago. “He's stirring and we thought it might be best if you were here.”

“Uh, ya sure?” he asked, a little hesitant. He didn't quite know why.

“Yes, we're sure. The dentist is afraid he might react badly and if he does we'd like someone he is close to in there.”

Kotetsu nodded and followed her, apprehensive. He'd seen Barnaby drunk, but not drugged off anything. He'd been with him in the hospital and seen him on painkillers but nothing was quite like someone waking up from anesthesia. 

“Now now, Wild Tiger is coming, don't you worry,” he heard the soothing voice of the male doctor say. He wasn't far. Kotetsu's tail twitched in anticipation. What if Barnaby DID freak out and he had to hold him back? He really hoped that wouldn't be the case.

The examination rooms they passed reminded him too much of a hospital. He wanted to just get Barnaby and get out. He'd been in enough hospitals throughout his life and the sterile gleam of each room made his stomach want to ache. 

Then they reached the room Barnaby was in, the back of his chair facing the doorway. The dentist waved Kotetsu in and anxiety was written all over his bearded face. “Is he alright?” Kotetsu asked, voice barely above a whisper as he walked closer, looking at the messy blonde curls. 

“I don't know. I think so. So far he's just like any other patient coming out of it, though usually they're coming out with a lot more pain from something like wisdom tooth removal,” the dentist told him. 

Kotetsu peered at Barnaby, who was blinking and staring dully at nothing. He was not with them yet, clearly, his pretty green eyes all unfocused and no real movement to him. 

Kotetsu leaned down in front of him. “Bunny?” he asked cautiously. Barnaby flicked his gaze up to sort of settle on Kotetsu's face. He didn't do anything other than stare, at first. “Bunny, you want to go home? Wake up a little so we can get instructions and bring you home,” he told him. 

Still, he stared. But then his hand started to slowly move. Kotetsu watched it, and leaned a little closer even if he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He figured as long as Barnaby didn't light up blue, they were all safe. 

Slowly, slowly that hand raised toward his face, until...

Barnaby grabbed his chin and sort of squeezed it, and then moved his fingers over the well-groomed hair on Kotetsu's chin. He grinned. “Kithies!”

“...Uh...” Kotetsu blinked and he heard a muffled chuckle from the dentist behind him. “Bunny...”

“Kithies! Softh softh kithies,” he repeated and the chuckle started to become full blown laugh. 

Kotetsu had to turn and look at the dentist, feeling awful bewildered at Barnaby's reaction and speech. “Uh...we...local anesthetic,” the dentist said, his laughter trailing off. “It'll wear off soon enough so he can form words, but he'll be loopy in general for a while.”

“I see...” Kotetsu turned back to Barnaby, who was reaching for his face again, petting his cheeks that time and just looking as pleased as could be. “...I better get him home.”

There wasn't much for aftercare instructions since he didn't even have a major dental surgery. There was an info sheet on anesthesia, but that was it. Barnaby tried to get to his feet, but instead nearly fell on some tools. So, Kotetsu activated his powers, scooped the poor blonde up, and rushed to the small parking lot where his car was. 

One of the examiners came out with him and opened the door and helped him get buckled into the seat. Kotetsu couldn't help but notice how absolutely displeased Barnaby looked when the woman was helping, as if he couldn't possibly be around anyone but Kotetsu. 

And then, it was just them in the car, and Barnaby was looking slightly more alive. Kotetsu was glad they got him out before he woke up a little more, because what if then he decided to have a freakout? He didn't even turn the car on, just watching Barnaby, and waiting. 

Barnaby looked at him. And then at his arm. “Thath's a GREATH color,” he said suddenly, and Kotetsu waited for him to expand. He might fall back asleep the sheet said, which was kind of what he wanted, so maybe if he didn't respond... “Thath color, like, purple n...yellow.”

“More like greyish-blue, Bunny...”

“Not yellow?”

“...No.” Well, the dentist had said he'd be loopy, but how come he couldn't understand color? “You okay?”

“I feel like golth!” Barnaby suddenly practically yelled, lurching forward against the seatbelt. “Gold like you dig up! Dith I come from the ground!?”

“No...wow. Okay, listen to the radio!” Kotetsu said suddenly as he started the car and turned it on. The sooner they got home, the better. He'd never been around someone after they came out of any procedure like that, was it normal? 

“I don't wanna listhen to that! I wanna...I wanna...awww man let's pull over for some bread!” Barnaby expressed as they started to leave the parking lot. 

“I...no. You can't eat right now!”

“Not even bread!?” Barnaby asked, staring at him like he'd taken away his candy. 

“Nope.”

Barnaby huffed. “Doesthn't matter. I got bread of the HEART. Of the heart. I got breath innide my heart...”

“Look out the window, Bunny.” When they got home he was calling the dentist if it didn't stop. Kotetsu understood being a little out of it, he understood feeling a little funny, but Barnaby was acting as if he didn't have an ounce of intelligence left to him. Was he really okay? Had they worked on his teeth or his brain?

He was just going to have to focus on the road, and get them home. Unfortunately, Barnaby was not going to make focusing easy. 

“Kotethu, I've never bought you flowers,” he said, looking at him with wet eyes, as though he were about to cry. 

“You got me a rose once.”

“Yea but not flowerssss!” he insisted. “I should get you a garden! A garthen from my heart!”

“The same place the bread is coming from?”

“Bread?”

“In your heart...? You just mentioned it.”

“I forgoth...Maverick took that away,” he said, as a tear started to roll down his cheek. “He erased everything, he even took that.”

Kotetsu honestly didn't know if he should laugh or be sad. “No no, that wasn't Maverick. He didn't take that away, okay?” 

“He took everything, he took my parents! He tookth my parents...away, far away...” Barnaby sounded like he was on the edge of wailing and they were just barely on the road. That meant it wasn't going to be a good drive. 

Kotetsu had to distract him and he prayed that it worked, that whatever weird state of mind Barnaby was he could swing his attention to something else. “So hey, tonight you probably won't want to eat much, but how about I cook you fried rice tomorrow?”

“I LOVE fried rithe. Friiiii-iiied rii-HIIIII-iiice!” Barnaby crooned to the radio, leaning forward in his seat. “I love it. You make it you make the betht fried rice. The best. Its one reason I love you – you're not my brother are you?”

He nearly swerved on the road. “Huh!?” Kotetsu yelped as a car honked. “Of course not, I'm your boyfriend!”

“Score! I want I want your fried rice. Ohmygod look at these cars are they just allowed to do that!?”

“Do what?” Kotetsu questioned, his brain already getting a little frazzled as he wanted to laugh but felt bad. He didn't get an answer as Barnaby just stared out the window, singing the words 'fried rice' over and over quietly. 

Maybe it was just a short, weird burst, then, and he would start to get groggy. Kotetsu wanted it to be. 

However, two minutes later, they drove by a little decorated plaza and Barnaby noticed. “Woah! Hey, they're putting up lights! They're just putting them up! Colorth! Hey, what's going on, do we live in a circus?”

He couldn't do it. As anxious as he was, Kotetsu couldn't hold back and he burst out laughing. “No, Bunny! It's Christmastime!” 

“Chrith...oooh.” He pressed his nose against the window. “I forgot to write him a list.”

“Who?”

“Santa! Don't you know ANYTHING?” he asked in possibly the most condescending voice possible, sounding more like himself. Sort of.

“You have time! Christmas is still a few weeks away! What would you ask him for?”

“Robots! Like my parents used to make...like my parents...my parents would have wanted Santa to see me.”

“I'm sure they would have.” He took them down a turn that passed by a little town square. There were several trees all strung up with blue lights gathered around a fountain. 

“Ooooooh oh my God!” Barnaby pressed his pointer finger against the window. “The trees are NEXTs! The trees are NEXTs! Oh my God!”

Kotetsu was grateful for a red light because that put him in a shaking fit of laughter. “Bu-unny!” 

“Oh my God...”

Kotetsu was trying his best not to laugh TOO loud. He didn't want to disturb Barnaby too much by laughing at him. He couldn't help himself then though, head almost on the steering wheel and eyes threatening to tear up from amusement. The light turned green, and he pulled himself together. 

They were SO close to being home! Barnaby was singing about fried rice again, and Kotetsu again let him be. He numbness around his mouth appeared to have worn off which was making things bearable. 

A few turns away from home he started up again, by turned and checking Kotetsu out. “Can we have sex when we get back?” 

Immediately Kotetsu blushed, caught off guard. “Huh? No!”

“But you're so tasty looking! I bet you taste like opera sounds! Have you ever even LISTENED to opera or are you classy enough?” He said, rolling his eyes and then clutching his head. Kotetsu instinctively braced himself for Barnaby to soar through the roof of the car. But he only rubbed his own head. “I really like my hair. I like your hair too.”

“Really now?”

“I like this, too.” Barnaby started petting his fuzzy tail, which was between their seats. He picked it up and rubbed it on his face. “Nuzzle nuzzle. It's so soft. It's SO soft. I want to make it into a sweater.”

“Ah-ha...” Kotetsu laughed nervously. “Please don't try to skin me.”

“Skin...? No, don't take off your clothes in here I'm not ready!” Barnaby protested and looked out the window again. “Oh my God!”

Kotetsu sighed. “What NOW?”

“I didn't – I didn't tip the dentist. Kotetsu! I didn't tip him! What if he's mad!?”

“You don't tip dentists!”

“But Maverick said...oh no. Maverick lied to me again, huh?” He choked back a sob, but that time Kotetsu didn't worry so much. It was a real emotional roller coaster ride and Barnaby was going to go back up as fast as he went down. 

That didn't mean he lacked sympathy. He didn't like drugged up Barnaby falling back on bad memories. But it would be a waste of energy to go nuts cheering him up at that time. 

“I hate Maverick! We should send those trees after him!”

“Maverick's dead, Barnaby.” 

Barnaby turned his head so fast Kotetsu thought he might snap his neck. “He is? He DIED? He- who's Barnaby!?”

“You-you're Barnaby...”

“No, I'm Bunny. Barnaby sounds like a cool red-loving person though. Red and black...”

Kotetsu wished, and wished, and WISHED he had been able to record that somehow. Barnaby insisted that his name was not 'Barnaby' a few more times and then took up petting his tail again. A third verse of the fried rice song started, but luckily it was as Kotetsu pulled into the space for their building. 

How he was going to get Barnaby inside, he didn't know. Maybe he would be able to walk. He climbed out of the car and went to the other side, and when he opened the door Barnaby shrieked and called him a magician. When Kotetsu went to unbuckle him, Barnaby glared and told him he knew exactly what he was doing. He unbuckled himself, opened the glove compartment, and very calmly attempted to stretch the seatbelt and store it in there.

Kotetsu used his tail to distract him and coax him out. 

The good thing was that Barnaby could walk. He could walk, and he could make it to the apartment with only one loud declaration of how 'he could make it himself he could light this bitch up and use his powers!'. He didn't. Kotetsu gave his ass a pat and Barnaby smiled and sassy-walked on in. 

He only made it as far as the couch, where he fell down. “That was a long walk! Like a mile!Why did you park there!? Why?”

“Cause that's our space, or one of them,” Kotetsu said, digging his phone out of his pocket. He was going to capture whatever he could. Considering Barnaby was lying down and stretching out, he knew he'd pass out again soonish. 

Before he turned on the camera, he busied himself with removing Barnaby's white boots that he had forgotten about entirely. Barnaby scolded him for having shoes in the house even though they were on his own feet. Kotetsu just nodded, got them off, got Barnaby cozy with a blanket and pillow, and then sat in the armchair near the couch with his phone out and camera on. 

“So Bunny, how ya feeling?”

“I want to take off my clothes!” he said and started tugging at his shirt. 

...Kotetsu was going to keep recording regardless, but he would try to keep him clothed. “No Bunny, don't do that. You'll get cold!”

“Why!?”

“Because the weather is cold?”

“Oh, yea, it's Christmas because...because of the NEXT trees. Hey are we gonna buy the orphans presents?”

“Of course.”

“Let's adopt them!”

“No.”

“How can you say no after Maverick made me an orphan? You don't get it!” Barnaby made a fist and slammed it against the back of the couch. “You don't understand- you don't! But you were never an orphan and- OH MY GOD.”

“What is it now?”

“YOUR WIFE DIED AND I FORGOT! I said you weren't an orphan, I'm so sorry, I forgot...”

“Bunny...” Kotetsu peeked over the phone instead of through the camera. “That was my wife, not my mom. I'm not an orphan.”

“You're not?”

“No. My mom is fine, okay?”

“Oh thank God, thank God...cause I love you and I don't want to hurt you.”

He was touched. It was nice Barnaby could say something so sweet among all that babble. “I know. And I love you too, very much!”

“You...you do?” Barnaby turned his body toward him, almost rolling off the couch. 

“I do!” Kotetsu laughed. 

“Holy- holy crap. You love me. Hoooly crap. Oh my God.” He pinched his blanket, staring back at the couch, still mumbling in disbelief about Kotetsu loving him. He was quiet again, and Kotetsu was glad that did the trick. Maybe Barnaby had stunned himself enough that he needed to sleep. 

As amusing as he was, Barnaby was clearly tired. He was probably going to be out of it into the next day. If he would juuust calm down and nod off... 

“Can we get a hot tub and fill it with milk!? Then I can sit in it before bed instead of drinking it!” Barnaby suddenly said, as if the best idea in the world hit him. 

“I'm afriad not.” Kotetsu snorted and kept recording. No, it seemed they were not done. 

He was going to catch every moment of it that he could...and most definitely, certainly use it to embarrass his poor lover.


End file.
